The present invention relates to an exhaust gas purification device which is mounted to a diesel engine or the like, and more particularly to an exhaust gas purification device which removes a particulate matter (a soot and a particulate) and the like which are included in an exhaust gas.
Conventionally, there has been known a technique in which a diesel particulate filter (hereinafter, referred to as DPF) is provided in an exhaust route of a diesel engine as an exhaust gas purification device (an after treatment device), and purifies an exhaust gas which is discharged from the diesel engine by an oxidation catalyst of the DPF or a soot filter (refer, for example, to Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Further, in the DPF, there has been also known a technique of providing a temperature sensor which detects a temperature of an exhaust gas discharged from a diesel engine, and a pressure sensor which detects a pressure of the exhaust gas discharged from the diesel engine (refer, for example, to the Patent Document 2).
Further, in the DPF, there has been known a technique in which an inside case is provided as a double structure in an inner portion of an outside case, and is provided with an oxidation catalyst or a soot filter in the inside case (refer, for example, to Patent Document 3) therein.
Further, in the DPF, there has been known a technique in which a case having an oxidation catalyst therein and a case having a soot filter therein are coupled so as to be separable via a flange which is fastened by a bolt (refer, for example, to Patent Documents 4 and 5).